TRES SON MULTITUD
by natokine
Summary: Cuando me preguntaron cómo me imaginaba la situación de Kate viviendo momentáneamente en lo de Castle y la repentina visita de Meredith, esta fue mi respuesta. Podría dividirlo en partes pero prefiero dejarlo como está así que les advierto que es un poco largo.


Castle estaba en su loft escribiendo, junto con Alexis que descansaba en su dormitorio. Kate estaba en una escena del crimen pero él no había ido con ella porque…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Castle levantó la vista de la pantalla y, desde la isla de la cocina, miró la puerta. ¿Habían golpeado o solo había sido su imaginación?... A continuación sonó el timbre. Se levantó extrañado. '¿Quién podría ser a esa hora de la mañana?', se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Kate tenía llave desde que se había mudado temporalmente a su apartamento debido a que estaban fumigando el suyo. Su madre tampoco podría ser porque había decidido volver a los Hamptons y continuar con el viaje que había interrumpido hace meses por venir a buscar a Alexis luego de su graduación.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta y la abrió. Al ver quien era sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un baldazo de agua helada.

- Hola gatito. – dijo Meredith con su tono tan peculiar de voz. Entró animadamente al loft, sin haber sido invitada y cargando una gran maleta con ella.

- Me— ¿Meredith? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Castle apenas pudo.

- Me llevaré a Alexis a un viaje por Europa. – le contestó como si fuera algo normal. - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

- ¡Enferma! – exclamó Castle. – Te lo dije hace una semana. Tiene mononucleosis. – le recordó sin poder creerlo todavía.

- Oh, si… ahora recuerdo. – dijo haciendo memoria pero sin que eso afectara su ánimo.

- Así que… si no te molesta tengo que seguir trabajando y… - comenzó él queriendo conducirla de nuevo hacia la puerta. No quería ser grosero con ella pero si Kate la veía, suponía que no le gustaría nada. En ocasiones anteriores las cosas habían sido muy diferentes entre ellos. Habían seguido teniendo relaciones esporádicas incluso luego de separarse y Kate lo sabía. Y no quería que ella pensara que él todavía pensaba en esa posibilidad cuando no lo hacía.

- Claro que no me molesta. – dijo Meredith.

- Grandioso. – dijo Castle aliviado.

- Sigue trabajando, yo cuidaré a Alexis.

- Gen— ¿Qué? – exclamó sorpresivamente.

- Así podrás ir a trabajar con la detective. – aclaró ella.

- No puedes quedarte, Alexis está bien cuidada. – le explicó él.

- No digas tonterías, ella necesita a su madre.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa lo que ella necesita? – preguntó levantando el tono sin poder evitarlo.

Meredith, que se estaba sacando el abrigo, se detuvo y lo miró extrañada por su comentario. Él nunca le había hablado así. Pero luego se relajó.

- Gatito, tu siempre tan bromista. – le dijo restándole importancia. – Hazme una lista con los medicamentos y las horas. – le pidió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera.

- ¡Es que no entiendes!... Beckett—

- Si, si, si… Beckett te debe estar esperando. Mándame la lista al teléfono entonces.

- No… es que ella está viv—

- Vamos, deja de dar tanta vuelta y vete o pensará que no quieres trabajar.

- ¡No, espera! – le dijo caminando hacia ella. - ¡Meredith! – le dijo exasperado desde la escalera.

- ¿Mamá? – se escuchó desde el piso de arriba. Era Alexis.

- ¡Si hija, ya subo! – gritó ella. – Adiós gatito. – le saludó mientras se perdía por las escaleras.

Castle estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de frustración pero se contuvo mordiéndose el puño. Maldijo por dentro que Alexis los oyera, ahora no podía simplemente echar a Meredith. Y encima parecía que su hija estaba contenta de oír a su madre, y no era para menos, hace meses que no se veían. Se quedó pensativo mirando las escaleras unos minutos viendo si Meredith bajaba pero no pasó nada. Tal vez no sería tan malo que la cuidara, pero tendría que aclararle que solo sería por ese día y luego tendría que irse a otro lado.

Así y todo, había algo que no terminaba de cerrarle. En situaciones anteriores a esas, Meredith nunca se había quedado, simplemente había dado media vuelta y se había marchado a otro lugar. ¿Por qué ahora se quedaba? ¿Por qué ese repentino afán por cuidar a su hija?

Castle pensó en la posibilidad de no decirle a Kate de la presencia de Meredith en su casa pero suponía que sería peor porque tarde o temprano se enteraría y si encima él le había mentido sería muy sospechoso. Kate tendría que entender, después de todo Meredith era la madre de su hija. No podía simplemente echarla… ¿cierto? Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Todavía no había motivos para preocuparse así que para qué martirizarse.

Finalmente, llevó su laptop a su escritorio, se cambió y luego de dejarle algunas indicaciones a Meredith, recogió algunas cosas y se fue.

Castle miró la hora y vio que todavía era temprano para comer. Pasó por una cafetería y compró dos cafés. No se le ocurrió otra mejor idea para suavizar su llegada y la noticia con Kate.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría enseguida la divisó sentada en su escritorio mirando algo en la pantalla. No había señal de los muchachos por ningún lado.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y se acercó a ella como si su presencia allí fuera de lo más normal. Estiró el brazo dejando el café suspendido delante de sus ojos y esperó a que ella lo tomara. Kate miró el café e inmediatamente lo agarró y lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Dónde están los muchachos? – le preguntó a modo de distracción.

- Eh… Fueron a buscar a un sospechoso.

- Genial. Así que el caso va avanzando. ¿Estabas buscando algo en especial? – quiso saber acercándose a la pantalla.

- Estaba chequeando unos registros del banco- ¿No ibas a cuidar a Alexis? – le preguntó repentinamente. Castle estaba distraído viendo la pantalla.

- Alexis tiene quien la cuide. – dijo él casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿No me digas que hiciste volver a tu madre otra vez de los Hamptons? – le dijo en tono de reproche.

- Mi madre sigue de viaje.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Podrías bajar más la página?

- ¡Castle! – le gritó ella queriendo llamar su atención. Él se sobresaltó y sacó la mirada de la pantalla. - ¿Quién está cuidando a Alexis?

- Bueno… Yo… Ella… - titubeó. – Verás… No vas a creerlo. Vino—

- Hey, Beckett. – gritó Esposito mientras se acercaba a ellos. Detrás venían Ryan junto con un sujeto, posiblemente el sospechoso. Se detuvo al ver que lo miraban y les hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la sala de interrogaciones.

Kate asintió y se levantó para seguirlo. Castle se quedó un momento quieto. Había estado muy cerca y el corazón le latía rápido. Probablemente ahora tendría un poco más de tiempo para prepararse. Sabía que cuanto antes se lo contara sería mejor pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo.

- Castle, ¿vienes? – le preguntó Kate deteniéndose unos metros más adelante. Castle salió de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a seguirla.

Ambos entraron en la sala de observación para ver el interrogatorio de los muchachos. Estuvieron un momento en silencio viendo del otro lado del vidrio hasta que Kate rompió el silencio.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó él sin dejar de mirar el vidrio.

- ¿Qué es lo que no voy a poder creer? – le recordó girándose en su dirección.

Castle sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva.

- Bueno… Verás…

Mientras, en la sala de interrogación, Espo y Ryan seguían con las preguntas.

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, entre las 4 y las 6 de la tarde?

- Les juro que yo no fui. Yo estaba en—

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que Meredith—_ - se escuchó a través del espejo. Los tres miraron el vidrio y luego Espo y Ryan cruzaron miradas.

Espo rodeó la mesa y se colocó junto al sospechoso para distraer su atención continuando con el interrogatorio. A su vez, Ryan se acercó al vidrio y lo golpeó suavemente para hacerles una seña a ellos de que bajaran la voz.

En la sala de observaciones estaba Kate parada junto al vidrio y Castle la abrazaba mientras le tapaba la boca porque se había dado cuenta de que los otros escucharon. Cuando vio que ella no forcejeaba para liberarse le destapó la boca y luego la soltó del todo.

- Mira, no es para tanto. Luego se irá a otro lugar. – le explicó.

- ¿Ella lo sabe? – le preguntó acusadoramente.

- Eh… no exactamente. Pero se lo diré hoy sin falta. – le aseguró rápidamente.

- Eso espero porque si no dormirás en el sofá. – le advirtió ella de mala gana cruzándose de brazos. Castle sonrió aliviado y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Está celosa detective? – la provocó.

- Mejor concentrémonos en el interrogatorio. – le dijo, eludiendo la pregunta y girándose para mirar el vidrio. Castle agrandó su sonrisa tomándolo como un sí.

- Bien. – dijo simplemente mientras retrocedía un poco y se giraba. Como estaban las cosas, era mejor no presionar.

El resto del interrogatorio se quedaron en silencio observando. De vez en cuando alguno miraba al otro sutilmente pero ninguno hablaba. Cuando terminó ambos salieron y como el sospechoso había aportado pistas nuevas Kate agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor, con Castle pisándole los talones.

- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? – preguntó sorpresivamente Kate mientras iban en el auto antes de que Castle siquiera pudiera articular palabra.

- Me iré temprano para hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué no le dices por teléfono?

- Prefiero hacerlo personalmente y podré ver cómo está Alexis.

- Bien. – contestó escuetamente. Castle la miró, iba concentrada en el tráfico. Podía notar que estaba tensa por como agarraba el volante.

- Kate, ya sé que ella es mi ex pero no pasa nada entre nosotros.

- Yo no dije que lo hubiera. – dijo sin sacar la vista del camino. Pararon en un semáforo.

- No con palabras pero si sigues apretando el volante vas a terminar rompiéndolo. – le dijo haciendo que ella bajara la vista a sus manos y las aflojara. Después suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Por un segundo se miraron y ella suavizó su mirada pero enseguida volvió a mirar el camino porque el semáforo había cambiado.

- Habla con ella y después veremos dónde duermes. – Castle sonrió un poco más aliviado pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Qué le digo sobre el hecho de que te estés quedando en casa?

- Si no va a quedarse no tienes que contarle nada.

- Si… Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo pensativo, no muy convencido.

- No es la primera vez que me quedo en tu casa. Si pregunta le dices simplemente que como buen compañero me estás prestando un techo mientras fumigan mi apartamento.

- Buen compañero con beneficios. – le dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Kate quiso hacerse la ofendida pero falló en el proceso.

- Cállate si no quieres dormir afuera. – le amenazó. Pero eso sólo hizo que él sonriera más.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. La investigación avanzaba y al final de la tarde tenían evidencias sólidas contra un sospechoso que estaban trayendo para interrogar. Castle miró la hora y decidió que era hora de enfrentar a Meredith y pedirle que se buscara otro lugar donde pasar la noche.

- Será mejor que vaya yendo. – le informó a Kate que estaba mirando la pizarra.

- ¿No te quedas al interrogatorio? – le preguntó.

- Prefiero irme para poder hablar tranquilo con Meredith. Cuanto antes mejor. Así tendrá tiempo de buscar otro lugar.

- Bien. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Castle asintió y le tendió una mano para estrechársela, su beso secreto. Kate miró su mano y luego lo miró a los ojos, pensativa.

- Sabes que no te lo mereces. – le dijo muy seria. La sonrisa de Castle comenzó a disiparse y entonces vio que ella levantaba su mano y se la estrechaba. Por un momento, ambos contuvieron la respiración. A pesar de todo, la conexión entre ellos seguía allí.

- Lo sé. Te compensaré. – le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo siguió con la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a concentrarse en la pizarra. Tenía que revisar todas las evidencias para prepararse para el interrogatorio.

Cuando Castle llegó encontró a Meredith en la cocina preparando algo en una bandeja. Recorrió la sala con la vista y no vio su maleta por ningún lado.

- Hola gatito. Llegas temprano. – le dijo Meredith muy contenta.

- Hola. ¿Eso es para Alexis? ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, aunque tiene algo de hambre.

- Eso es bueno.

- No para su silueta, querido.

- Supongo… ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo repentinamente, cambiando el tono.

- Claro, solo espera que le lleve esto a Alexis. – le dijo levantando la bandeja y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Castle asintió. Cuando ella subió, caminó hasta su habitación y como temía, allí estaba su maleta. '¡Mierda!', pensó. Se quedó mirando la maleta decidiendo si llevarla a la sala o no cuando la voz de Meredith lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Richard, Alexis pregunta por ti. – le dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

- Oh, bien. – dijo y se dirigió a la habitación de Alexis para saludarla.

Alexis parecía estar mejor de lo que estaba en la mañana y muy contenta teniendo a sus dos padres cuidándola. Normalmente no solía aguantar mucho a su madre pero el que ella la cuidara parecía haber cambiado su forma de pensar. Castle se sintió levemente culpable por tener que pedirle a Meredith que se fuera pero también sabía que no estaba bien que Alexis se acostumbrara a la presencia de su madre porque más temprano que tarde volvería a irse. Además, ellos estaban separados y él estaba con Kate, la cual estaba viviendo allí momentáneamente.

Pensar en esto le recordó la conversación. Tenía que hablar con Meredith. Cuando ambos bajaron a la cocina, Castle decidió que era momento de hablar.

- Está tan crecida… - dijo Meredith sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

- Eh… Si… - fue todo lo que pudo decir. – Meredith—

- Extraño tanto a Alexis a veces… Bueno, a ambos… - lo interrumpió. Castle estaba desconcertado, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Dónde iba con esto? – Extraño el movimiento de la ciudad…

- Los Ángeles debe tener lo suyo también.

- Me siento tan sola… - siguió diciendo. De a poco se fue acercando a él. A Castle se le dispararon todas las alarmas internas, no le gustaba dónde estaba yendo la conversación. Comenzó a retroceder.

- No puedes quedarte aquí. – le dijo Castle repentinamente. Meredith se detuvo un poco sobresaltada.

- ¿Lo dices por la mujer que se queda en tu cuarto? – le preguntó ella. El desconcertado fue él esta vez.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Vi su ropa. ¿Tienes una nueva amiga? – dijo con una leve sonrisa como si pensara 'Otra de tus tantas…'

- No… Yo… Ka— Beckett… están fumigando su apartamento. – Y pensar que había planeado toda la conversación y de repente se veía incapaz de seguir el libreto. – Solo le estoy prestando un lugar dónde dormir. - Tenía que decirle que se fuera. – Por eso no puedes quedarte.

Algo en la mirada de Meredith cambió y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- No hay problema Richard. – comenzó diciendo haciendo que él se relajara por unos segundos. - Me quedaré en la habitación de huéspedes contigo. – le dijo con total naturalidad, peligrosamente cerca. – No creo que a Beckett le importe. Después de todo es tu casa. – Castle soltó una risa nerviosa mientras intentaba retroceder pero se le acaba el espacio, casi estaba contra la isla de la cocina.

- Te sorprendería las cosas que— Digo, no me parece correcto.

- Vamos gatito… Por los viejos tiempos. – le dijo casi pegada a él con una mirada sugestiva.

Kate estaba en el pasillo del apartamento buscando la llave.

Justo antes meter la llave en la cerradura recordó que Castle tenía que hablar con Meredith. ¿Estaría ella todavía allí? Frunció el ceño. Por más que fuera la madre de Alexis, no le gustaba la idea. Desde el primer día que las presentaron hubo cierta tensión entre ellas. Meredith había sido todo sonrisas y encanto aquella vez en la comisaría hace ya 4 años pero algo en su tono de voz le había hecho ver que no le gustaba que Castle hubiera encontrado otra musa. Podía notar que todavía sentía algo por él y eso no le gustaba nada. No le había gustado cuando ella apenas lo conocía, mucho menos ahora que estaban saliendo.

Metió la llave lentamente y abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo. Cuando entró en la sala sus ojos se centraron enseguida en lo que pasaba en la cocina.

Castle estaba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina y Meredith estaba a escasos centímetros de él, demasiado cerca, demasiado "todavía en el apartamento". Sintió una punzada de celos que apenas pudo contener. ¿Por qué estaba todavía aquí?

Kate cerró la puerta de un golpe sobresaltando tanto a Castle como a Meredith. Él aprovechó para salir de dónde estaba y se dirigió a Kate que le estaba echando una mirada asesina de "¿Qué demonios hace ella todavía acá?"

- ¡Kate! ¿Todo bien con el interrogatorio? – preguntó él intentando alivianar el ambiente.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. – le dijo acusadoramente.

- Yo—

- Detective Beckett, Richard me contó que se está quedando aquí. – interrumpió Meredith mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Meredith… Si, están fumigando mi apartamento. – dijo escuetamente.

- Que horror, espero que pronto esté solucionado. – Kate estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir con eso cuando Castle interrumpió.

- Por eso te decía que no puedes—

- ¡Mamá! – se escuchó desde arriba.

- Alexis me llama. Mi hija me necesita querido, no puedo irme. Estoy segura de que Beckett entenderá. – le dijo mirando a Kate para luego ir escaleras arriba.

Inmediatamente que desapareció de su vista, Castle se volteó para hablar con Kate pero ella ya estaba de camino a la habitación. 'Demonios, ¡la maleta!', recordó. Salió corriendo tras ella.

- Te juro que lo intenté… Le dije pero no me escucha, nunca me escucha, siempre hace lo que quiere. – dijo Castle mientras entraba con ella a la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? – preguntó Kate mientras miraba la maleta.

- Eh… Ella… vio tu ropa y piensa que te dejo dormir acá mientras yo duermo arriba y… Bueno…

- ¿Y? – le dijo clavándole la mirada de nuevo.

- Dijo que dormiría conmigo arriba y le dije que no me parecía bien estando tú aquí. – dijo rápidamente. Kate no dijo nada y Castle no sabía si era peor eso o que le gritara. – Mira Kate, será mejor que le diga la verdad sobre nosotros y entonces—

- Ni se te ocurra. Si llega a aparecerse de nuevo en la comisaría y dice algo estamos fritos. No puede enterarse de lo nuestro. – le advirtió ella poniéndose delante de la puerta.

- No se me ocurre otra forma… - le dijo mientras agarraba la maleta para llevarla arriba. – No quiero estar mal contigo. – le aclaró. Kate subió la mirada hacia él y suspiró intentando relajarse.

- Yo tampoco. – le dijo abrazándolo unos segundos. - Dile que le dejarás el cuarto de huéspedes y que dormirás en el sofá. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castle.

- Y entonces durante la noche vengo a…

- Darme las buenas noches y vuelves a dormir al sofá. – le aclaró ella.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kate! – rezongó como un niño.

- Ve a llevar eso arriba y habla con Meredith. Necesito desesperadamente un baño relajante. – le dijo. Castle se mordió el labio imaginándola en el hidromasaje y se odió por no poder manejar el carácter de Meredith. Si ella no estuviera se estarían dando ese baño los dos juntos. Soltó un gruñido de frustración.

- Bien. – dijo finalmente y salió por la puerta cargando la maleta.

Cuando Castle bajó, después de hablar con Meredith y de ver como estaba su hija encontró sobre el sofá un juego de sábanas y cobijas para taparse. Soltó un bufido de desilusión. Miró la sala y no vio a Kate pero la luz de la habitación estaba prendida así que suponía que estaría ahí todavía. Pensó un momento y se asomó por la puerta que estaba apoyada. Kate estaba en ropa interior y una remera de él, hurgando en su armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Castle entró dentro del armario y cerró la puerta quedando los dos adentro tomando desprevenida a Kate que pegó un salto de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le retó. Castle la acorraló contra la pared del armario y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- Venía a pedirte que me ayudes con la comida. – le dijo levantándole suavemente la remera.

- Alguien puede vernos. – le advirtió.

- Son solo unos segundos. ¿Quién va a buscarnos acá? – le preguntó mientras la abrazada y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. – No te enojes conmigo. Te voy a extrañar en el sofá frío y demasiado grande para mí solo. – Kate sonrió dándose cuenta de su manipulación. Soltó un suspiro y finalmente le rodeó el cuello colocando las manos en su nuca y su cabello. Castle hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró. – Mmmm… hueles rico… - le dijo suavemente cerca del oído mientras sus manos empezaban a explorar debajo de la ropa recorriendo su espalda.

- Castle… - le dijo ella queriendo pedirle que se detuviera pero una parte quería quedarse allí hasta que Meredith se fuera.

- Mmmm… - le contestó él perdido en ella.

- Tenemos que salir…

- Mmmm… Ya sé… - le dijo sin ganas lo cual la hizo sonreír.

- Déjame buscar algo de ropa y te ayudo con la comida.

- Así estás bien. – le dijo respirando sobre su cuello. Kate soltó una pequeña risa.

- Vamos, déjame cambiarme. – le dijo cambiando el tono. Castle soltó un gruñido y se separó un poco para mirarla.

- Bien, pero no tardes. - Se acercó lentamente dándole tiempo a reaccionar pero como ella no se movió, le dio un suave aunque muy sentido beso. Después se separó y salió sin mirar atrás dejándola sola para que se vistiera.

Kate no tardó mucho pero para cuando entró en la sala y vio la cocina pudo ver a Castle cocinando y a Meredith, otra vez demasiado cerca. Castle parecía nervioso pero a la vez no hacía nada para cortar a Meredith, lo cual le molestaba. Caminó decidida a la cocina y cuando él la vio, pudo notar que su expresión cambiaba y eso le gustó. Se acercó a él del otro lado de donde estaba Meredith, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia.

- ¿Ayudo? – preguntó Kate como si ese no hubiese sido el plan original.

- Sí, claro. – le dijo agradecido pasándole algunas cosas para que picara.

Mientras, Meredith parecía hacer lo mismo que ella y seguía hablando con Castle como si no estuviera.

- En serio no hace falta que duermas aquí. Por los viejos tiempos gatito. – le repitió, y Castle pudo ver como Kate cortaba las verduras con más brusquedad de la necesaria. 'Tal vez darle un cuchillo no fue la mejor elección' pensó.

- Ya te dije que no Meredith, no insistas.

- ¿Es por Beckett? Porque no creo que ella tenga problema, ¿no es cierto Beckett? – preguntó. Kate casi clava el cuchillo en la tabla pero se contuvo a tiempo.

- Por supuesto que—

- No es por eso. – interrumpió Castle. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia Meredith. – Mira, estoy saliendo con alguien. – Kate se tensó repentinamente. – Ella es la razón por la que no podías quedarte. Cuando se entere me matará y realmente quiero que esta relación funcione. – Kate apenas podía disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en su rostro.

- Pero no tiene que enterarse dónde dormiste. – la sonrisa de Kate se borró instantáneamente y de la rabia clavó el cuchillo en la tabla.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó Kate exasperada haciendo que ambos se giraran. Castle la miró pidiéndole que se controlara y ella pareció entender. – Creo que he cortado bastante. ¿Ya está tu parte Castle? Mataría por comer cuanto antes. – le dijo con una mirada que lo decía todo. Castle tragó saliva.

- Eh… Si, ya casi. Meredith, ¿por qué no vas a decirle a Alexis que baje?

- Claro, querido. – le contestó de lo más contenta.

- Claro, "querido". – la imitó Kate burlonamente cuando estuvieron solos.

- Kate, tienes que calmarte. No puedes ponerte así por cada cosa que diga. Ella… es así. – quiso excusarla.

- Si realmente quieres que lo nuestro funcione será mejor que le pongas un freno cuanto antes. – le advirtió firmemente. Castle estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo y luego reflexionó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Tienes razón. No sé qué le pasa. Primero lo de quedarse a cuidar a Alexis y ahora esto. Hay algo que no entiendo. Te prometo que hablaré con ella apenas pueda.

Kate iba a abrir la boca cuando vio que Alexis y Meredith bajaban así que se calló. Castle inmediatamente terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y preparó lo que quedaba. No era comida muy elaborada así que enseguida estuvo todo listo para comer.

A la hora de dormir Alexis le pidió a la madre que le hiciera compañía. Así que Alexis y Meredith se despidieron y subieron mientras Castle terminaba de alistar su cama en el sofá. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista salió disparado hacia la habitación y en cuanto la vio a Kate al lado de la cama preparando su ropa para ir a trabajar se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó por detrás hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

- Tengo que aspirar lo suficiente para que me dure toda la noche. – le dijo sin mover la cabeza del lugar. Kate se movió y se giró para quedar frente a frente. – Vine a darte las buenas noches como pediste. – le recordó y le dio un casto beso.

- Buenas noches. – le contestó ella. Apoyó su frente en la suya por unos segundos y luego se separó. – Vete a dormir antes de que a Meredith se le ocurra bajar. – le indicó.

- Todavía tenemos tiempo, le pedí a Alexis que la entretenga.

- Chico listo. – le dijo con una sonrisa y luego fue ella quien lo besó, esta vez más largo y más profundo dejando en ese beso todo el estrés del día y todo lo que habían tenido que contenerse. Se separaron agitados y se quedaron unos minutos más disfrutando de la cercanía antes de separarse.

- Hasta mañana. – le dijo Castle caminando hacia la puerta y luego desapareció tras ella.

Kate lo observó irse y luego terminó de acomodar su ropa y se dispuso a acostarse. Castle en la sala, apagó todo y también se acostó, con la vista en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana Castle sintió un movimiento y que alguien se sentaba en el sofá junto a él. Se esforzó lo mejor que pudo para parecer todavía dormido pensando que podría ser Meredith.

- ¿Estás despierto? – susurró una voz que hizo que todos sus músculos se aflojaran. Era Kate.

- Si, porque me despertaste. – le reprochó abriendo los ojos y apoyándose sobre su codo.

- Perdón, si te molesto me voy. – le dijo ofendida intentando levantarse del sofá pero Castle la tomó del brazo para evitarlo.

- Yo no dije eso. ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber. Parecía preocupado. Kate lo miró en la oscuridad dubitativa.

- ¿Me haces un lugar? – le preguntó tímidamente. Castle no se movió inicialmente debido a la sorpresa pero después de varios segundos se corrió un poco para hacerle lugar.

- ¿No te preocupa que baje Meredith? – le susurró mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado.

- Si no bajó hasta ahora, no lo hará. Me iré temprano.

- ¿Por qué no vamos los dos a la habitación?

- Porque estás castigado. – le recordó. – Y acuéstate si no quieres que me arrepienta. – dijo. Castle esbozó una sonrisa que ella no podía ver por la oscuridad y sin decir más se recostó. Kate hizo lo mismo a su lado y él la rodeó con las cobijas abrazándola. – Buenas noches. – susurró despacio acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

- Las mejores. – le dijo él, haciéndole sonreír.

A las 7 de la mañana un ruido sobresaltó a Castle haciéndole abrir los ojos y sentarse. Miró a su alrededor, la luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas. En la cocina había un desayuno en proceso pero no había nadie. Se removió en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Kate ya no estaba. Le dijo que se iría temprano así que supuso que el desayuno era de ella. Se levantó del sofá, dobló la ropa de cama y luego se dirigió a la habitación donde Kate estaba terminando de vestirse.

- Hola. – dijo asomándose por la puerta para luego caminar hacia ella. Kate levantó la vista de los botones de su camisa y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hey.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le dijo agarrando las solapas de la camisa y empezando a abrocharle los botones.

- Ya que insistes. – bromeó ella al ver que ni había esperado a que le contestara. Castle agrandó la sonrisa y la miró seductoramente para luego volver a concentrarse en los botones.

- Es la segunda vez que me despiertas en la noche. – Kate la miró extrañada. – La alarma de la cafetera… el café está listo. – siguió y entonces entendió.

- ¿No te gusta que te despierte? – le preguntó insinuante. Castle bajó al siguiente botón y le rozó el vientre con los dedos haciéndole sentir un leve cosquilleo.

- Debo decir que tiene sus ventajas. – Terminó con el último botón y la abrazó fuertemente. – Listo. – le dijo y luego la besó intensamente.

Cuando se separaron Kate tomó distancia y caminó en dirección a la sala.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? – le preguntó mientras caminaba tras ella.

- Tengo papeleo por hacer. – le aclaró. – Y tú tienes que hablar con Meredith.

- Quédate un rato más. – Kate se frenó dónde estaba y se dio la vuelta.

- Sabes, si tu ex no estuviera bajo este mismo techo en estos momentos, lo haría. Pero lo está y no es mi culpa. Ahora te la aguantas. – dio media vuelta de nuevo y siguió camino a la cocina. Castle rezongó para sus adentros pero prefirió no decir nada más.

Ambos se prepararon el desayuno y mientras desayunaban bajó Meredith, apenas vestida lo cual hizo que ambos casi escupieran el café. La cara de Kate era asesina y Castle no sabía dónde meterse o si podría sobrevivir a ello.

Meredith saludó a ambos como si nada y se acercó a Castle para saludarlo con un beso, prácticamente abrazándolo. Kate no le sacaba la vista de encima.

- Mi cama estuvo fría durante la noche. – le susurró Meredith pero lo dijo con suficiente voz como para que Kate escuchara. Castle se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y se fue del otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Café? – le preguntó buscando una excusa por su comportamiento.

- Si, gracias gatito. Siempre tan caballero. – dijo Meredith que hablaba mirándola a Kate con una sonrisa casi burlona. – No entiendo cómo pudiste dormir en ese sofá, Richard. – sentenció incrédula.

- A decir verdad, pocas veces dormí tan bien en un sofá. – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el café a Meredith mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Kate lo cual le provocó un escalofrío. - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Porque Alexis… ¡Alexis, cierto! Me despertó para pedirme si le podía llevar el desayuno. Esta chica se despierta muy temprano, incluso enferma.

- Así es Alexis. – dijo Castle con una sonrisa. – Yo me encargo del desayuno.

- ¿En serio? – Castle asintió. – Entonces iré a recostarme un rato más. – dijo con un pie en la escalera. Pero antes de subir, se frenó y se dio vuelta. – Detective, ¿ya se va a trabajar?

- Si, efectivamente. – afirmó Kate.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso… – exclamó Meredith muy contenta. Se acercó a Castle y le susurró. – Te espero arriba. – Y se lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Kate escuchara.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera, Meredith se dirigió escaleras arriba dejando a un Castle perplejo y a una Kate echa una furia contenida. Cuando no hubo señales de ella, Kate se acercó a Castle con una mirada asesina.

- ¡Más te vale que hables con ella cuanto antes y le aclares las cosas! – le dijo en voz baja pero firme. Después siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

- Kate, no es fácil, ya sabes como es. – se excusó siguiéndola con la vista. Ella frenó y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

- No me vengas ahora con esa excusa. Si no hablas con ella, esta noche me voy a dormir con Lanie. – le amenazó.

- ¡No! No me hagas esto. Prometo que haré lo posible. – le dijo.

- Mejor haz lo imposible. Si no lo haces, no eres el hombre que pensé que eras. – le dijo y sin darle tiempo a nada, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salió.

Castle se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos momentos. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras ella y pedirle que se olvidaran de todo, que Meredith no era nada, que no hacía falta que se fuera… pero sabía que no serviría, que las palabras no servirían de nada sin los hechos. Tomó aire pensativo mientras miraba la escalera pensando si subir y hablar con ella en la habitación… pero lo descartó, sería mejor hablar abajo, en terreno neutral. Mientras tanto, sería mejor que le preparara el desayuno a Alexis.

Castle pasó las siguientes dos horas intentando escribir en vano. Le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le diría a Meredith.

Cuando ella se levantó él salió del estudio decidido a aclarar todo y pedirle que se busque otro lugar.

- Meredith, tenemos que hablar. – le dijo directamente. Cuanto antes encaminara la conversación, mejor.

- ¿Le llevaste el desayuno a Alexis? ¿Cómo está?

- Si. Alexis está bien. Quería que hablemos de—

- Oh, creo que iré a verla. – dijo Meredith, pero Castle le cortó el paso.

- Puedes verla después. Necesito que hablemos.

- ¿No podemos hablar después? Tengo muchas ganas de verla. – insistió queriendo pasar por su lado.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó haciendo que ella se detuviera.

- No sé a qué te ref—

- Desde que Alexis nació, nunca te importó cuidarla. ¿Por qué ahora? – insistió Castle.

- ¿No puedo interesarme por mi hija? – le preguntó ofendida.

- Sí pero tú no eres así. En 18 años, cada vez que Alexis se enfermaba simplemente te volvías a Los Ángeles, ¿qué cambió?

Meredith se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, sin saber si hablar o no.

- Yo… Me siento sola… Extraño la ciudad… - balbuceó, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

- ¿Qué pasó con el sujeto con el que salías? – Ella no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la vista. Castle la miró sin decir nada y luego de unos segundos suspiró intentando calmarse. – Mira Meredith, como te dije no estoy solo. Ya no puedes simplemente venir aquí cada vez que quieras. Puedes venir a ver a Alexis pero nada más.

- Yo solo pensé que… Tal vez…

- Lo siento Meredith, pero tengo que pedirte que busques otro lugar donde pasar la noche. No puedes quedarte aquí.

- ¿Así que es seria la cosa?

- Lo es. – aceptó él inmediatamente. Ella asintió, parecía pensativa.

- Iré a ver a Alexis… quiero estar un rato con ella antes de irme. Será mejor que vuelva a Los Ángeles. – dijo finalmente.

- Si quieres pasar más tiempo con Alexis puedes quedarte en un hotel, no es necesario que vuelvas allá.

- Lo sé pero… creo que será lo mejor. Los Ángeles no espera a nadie. – dijo intentando sonar alegre.

- Está bien. Estaré en el estudio. – le dijo al ver que ella caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- De acuerdo, Richard. - dijo Meredith mientras subía la escalera.

Castle la observó subir y luego se quedó un momento pensativo. Sabía que Meredith no se quedaba por nada. Lo lamentó mucho por su hija pero ella siempre había sido así y esperaba que Alexis entendiera.

Sopesó la idea de decirle a Kate que Meredith se iba pero prefirió hacerle una sorpresa. De todas maneras, cuando Meredith se fuera, él tendría que quedarse a cuidar a Alexis así que mientras lo hacía se entretendría con los preparativos. Tendría que ser algo especial… Tal vez podrían retomar lo del hidromasaje… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, todo estaría bien.


End file.
